ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Joyce Odelia Reesin
Joyce Odelia Reesin is an agent in the Department of Floaters. She is written by Anjilly. Agent Profile Appearance As an ex-Sue, Joyce has retained the good looks her author had graced her with. When she isn't keeping her Suvian tendencies under control, people tend to describe her as having "flaxen hair that pours in a waterfall down her back, and eyes of molten gold." She gets rather embarrassed by these incidents, and has recently started wearing sunglasses and taking concentrated beige supplements to decrease their frequency. Personality As an ex-Mary Sue working in an institution devoted to killing Mary Sues, Joyce is understandably nervous. She remains rather calm and quiet, mostly because she has the innate fear that anyone holding a sharp object might do her bodily harm before realizing she's an ex-Sue. Though she's no longer as Suvian or angsty as she once was, the dreamy face she gets when thinking of Roy Mustang and her yellow eyes are something of a dead giveaway. Joyce does her best to get along with anyone, and tries to maintain a decent amount of sanity. She is much more sane than her partner, and often finds herself having to take care of Singsong during her bouts of cluelessness. History Sue Life Joyce originated as the star character of a Suefic set in the Fullmetal Alchemist continuum. She served her home country of Amestris during the Ishbal Rebellion as a State Alchemist with the title of Rosebud Alchemist. The story was chock full of angsty romance between her and Roy Mustang, as Joyce was meant to be the angst-induced reason for Roy's infamous flings and one-night stands. Later in the plot it would be discovered that she was the half-sister of the Elric brothers, the daughter of Hohenheim and a dead OC. This relationship causes her to have a sort of sisterly love and protective streak for Ed and Al, despite the fact that there is no canon relation. Despite its excessive angst and obvious Mary Sue OC, the fic contained surprisingly good grammar and characterization. Heartened by these good qualities, Anjilly Ka and Brenden Sanderson, the agents assigned to the fic, decided to risk recruiting Joyce to the PPC instead of killing her. PPC Life After getting through basic training, Joyce was partnered with Agent Singsong Jacobs in early April 2008, HST. Mission Logs Home: Anjilly's LiveJournal Partnered with Singsong Jacobs * "Your Dream, Our Nightmare," Part 1, Part 2 (Fullmetal Alchemist) * "Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun" (Fullmetal Alchemist) * "Stuck in Medical" (interlude), with Anjilly Ka and Brenden Sanderson, and cameos from William Archer and Sabbat * "Not Quite an Angel" (Fullmetal Alchemist), with Agents Anjilly Ka and Brenden Sanderson (DMS) * "When Good Walks Go Bad" (interlude), with Anjilly Ka and Brenden Sanderson, and cameos from JF and Library * "Falling Away From Sanity" (Fullmetal Alchemist) Other Appearances * "A German Man in HQ" ** Briefly seen in Medical in an unnamed cameo. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Reformed Sues